


This One Hot Day

by Katt_Alexx



Series: Draw The Line and Extras [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Dorms, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Roommates, and they were ROOMMATES, shared dorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katt_Alexx/pseuds/Katt_Alexx
Summary: Simply a fluff piece about what happens in Draco and Harry's shared dorm room on a particularly hot day at Hogwarts.This was originally written to go with my other story, Draw The Line, but it can be read separately and does not include any spoilers for DTL.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Draw The Line and Extras [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876249
Kudos: 66





	This One Hot Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my best friend who helps me out with this story. She had mentioned wanting to see this in Draw The Line and I said I'd write it. This can be read separately from Draw The Line.
> 
> *characters are not mine, they belong to JK Rowling*

Draco and Harry had been laying around nearly the entire day. It was a hot Sunday and neither of them felt like moving much. It was cool inside the dorms, but the heat outside was making them lazy.

"I want to do something," Harry groaned, tilting his head to watch Draco in the light streaming through the window. Harry didn't think he'd ever get used to the sight. He was also glad that Draco had chosen that bed because when the light came through the window by his bed, it reflected off his pale hair and made his hair look gold in the sun. His long eyelashes seemed to glow and Harry often lost himself looking at the way they fluttered lazily as Draco read.

"What do you want to do? There isn't much we can do for that matter," Draco said, turning his head to look over at Harry.

Harry had to take a moment to regain his composure, Draco had to be the most beautiful person on the planet. "We could take a bath, we have a pretty big one."

"You want to take a bath?" Draco looked incredulous, confusion taking over his features.

"Yeah, together."

Draco turned pink then as he realized Harry meant he wanted to take a bath together. "You're sure that's a good idea?"

"Sure, why not?" Harry asked, head tilting to the side and the next thing Draco knew he was standing in their bathroom watching as Harry took off his shirt.

The sight of Harry's toned body never got old in Draco's opinion. Years of quidditch had left Harry with hard muscles that Draco loved to run his fingers over. That's what Draco did then, letting his finger-tips trace over the lines of his chest and abdomen.

"You're drooling," Harry said and then proceeded to laugh as he watched Draco turn bright red and rush to wipe his face, then finding nothing and proceeding to glare at Harry. "Only kidding. Hurry up and take off your clothes too."

Draco's ears turned a light shade of pink as he started to strip off his own clothes, following Harry into the warm water.

Draco let out a soft sigh as he sunk into the warm water, back pressing flush against Harry's chest.

"Hmmm," Harry hummed into Draco's shoulder when he pressed his head into Draco's neck. A shiver went up Draco's spine as he felt Harry's breath ghosting over his skin. "I love you," Harry barely whispered and then placed feather-light kisses up Draco's neck.

"I love you too," Draco sighed, leaning completely into Harry's touch, letting himself enjoy the closeness. A year ago, he would have never let himself enjoy this, would never have said yes to bathing with another guy, would never have let Harry Potter kiss him. Draco allowed himself to savor the feeling now though. The way Harry's lips felt as they traveled up his neck and over his shoulder blades. The way Harry's hands wrapped found their way to his stomach, and pulled Draco further towards himself. Harry was gentler and softer than he'd ever thought and he loved every second of it.

Harry pulled away after a moment and Draco opened his eyes, not remembering closing them in the first place. Draco watched as Harry grabbed his shampoo and poured some onto Draco's head.

"Hey! I can bathe myself!" Draco said, suddenly embarrassed.

"Just enjoy it, Draco," Harry laughed, reaching up to massage the soap into Draco's scalp. Draco slumped back into Harry with a soft sigh and closed his eyes, allowing himself to relish in the feeling of Harry's hands on him.

Warm water was poured over Draco's head to rinse the suds off and then Draco made Harry use his shampoo and conditioner ("who on earth uses two-in-one hair wash!" Draco had said, horrified.) and when they were both clean they rinsed off in the shower.

"I'm going to be permanently wrinkly from being in the bath that long," Draco complained when they stepped out of the shower and dried off.

"You'll regain your youth soon I'm sure." Draco glared at him.

Harry grabbed a pair of boxers and Draco's oversized, green, slytherin jumper when they exited the bathroom and Draco felt his heart swell at the sight. When Harry shyly offered Draco one of his own jumpers Draco happily pulled it on over his head.

Harry loved the sight of Draco in his red jumper, but loved wearing one of Draco's even more. He pulled on his hair then, smelling it and couldn't help the wide smile that spread across his face as he realized how much he smelled like Draco.

"You coming?" Draco said from his bed, patting the spot next to himself. Harry swiftly took the spot next to Draco and swiftly fell asleep to Draco running his hands through Harry's hair as he read silently.


End file.
